Ankoku Zain
Appearance Zain is like any other seafarer: Tan, strong, beautiful brown hair and a gorgeous body. He usually wears his captains hat and his dark red vest. He wears a light metal gauntlet on his left and right hands to help support the weight of his massive sword: Warrior's Strife. He wears a simple belt with a strange insignia on the buckle and fancy black leather pants. Personality Zain has very high sense of honor. Despite being a mercenary, he upholds his honor always. He refuses to fight dirty and honors all of his opponents. However, he has a weak side for attractive women, which he will proceed to wow with his amazing good looks and stellar smile. Not to say he won't fight women. He will use Warrior's Strife if he has to. He just perfers to use his other massive sword first. Recently, he has viewed things with a darker edge. While he still tries to uphold his honor, he finds it harder to due with so much corruption in the world. While he may talk very highly at times during battles, he usually apologizes for his misbehavior. He feels that battles are a sacred thing, something that should not be tarnished with. When not fighting or womanizing, he has a very laid back attitude. He will joke and mess around with whoever he is with and will gladly accept a free drink. He is a cheerful man who hides his sorrow with a smile. Biography Zain grew up on Beruna in East Blue. There his mother taught him the laborers of honor, while his mentor, Norman, taught him everything he knew about swordsmanship. It was here Zain saw the beauty of women first hand. Norman taught me the importance of treating women right and , and the beauty of the female body. It made him try and infatuate every woman he met on his island, but alas, it didn't work. Zain never gave up though. Zain's mother passed away when he was 20. Norman died several years earlier. He mourned for almost a year. Zain did not know what to do. He was lost and broken. Norman and his mother were all he had. One day, as he was going through his Mother's old belongings, he found a package with a note. The package contained the clothing he wore to this day. The note, he never told anyone what it said. The very next day he found the note, he departed from Beruna smiling. Locals heard him say he was going to explore the Island and enjoy life. He went across the Island Kokoyashi was on doing merc work. Clearing out bandits, hunting dangerous animals for many months. He enjoyed every bit of it. He fought bravely like Norman and upheld his honor like his Mother told him to. He even scored a couple dates from the girls at Arlong Park. However, one day, he looked out to sea and realized he wanted more to life than just his home Island. Zain went to his mother grave and stared at it for hours on end. With a deep breath, Zain stood up and walked away. He realized he had nothing left on the Island and departed in a very small dingy. Relaxing, he sailed peacefully in a random direction, waiting to see where the world would take him. Character Stats Professions Primary: Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Additionally, they they tend to be well-connected in trading circles. Primary Trait: Merchants can get a 15% discount on any purchases they make, no matter what the item. Additionally, a merchant may purchase any item that is available to be purchased, regardless of additional requirements. Such items will have their price increased by 15% of the original price for every purchase barrier the merchant is bypassing. Secondary: Weapon Specialist A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as Swords, Axes or Whips. This profession applies generally to melee weapons. Traits General Traits Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Fate of the Cunning (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Zealous Agility (1 Trait): Increases your Agility by 15% Golaith Strength(2 Trait): Increases your Strength by 30% = Prof Traits Hardened Fighter (1 Trait): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. Rare Find (1 Trait): A keen merchant always has his eyes and ears open for an exceptional deal. At the end of every Mini Arc, the character will be offered a rare and valuable item determined at random (weapons, armour, devices, dials, materials, etc.) that they can purchase. = Character Traits Spawn of Satan: Once per thread, Zain can try to intimidate an NPC by saying he’s the son of Sia. He can roll a die and if the roll is within the top 50% of possible rolls, the NPC may be intimidated and give into his demands. If he rolls in the bottom 50% of rolls, they may take his proclamation as a challenge and try to fight him instead, getting a free first hit. Combat ''Techniques: *** Zain uses one foot to push off the ground to spin his body around while at the same time he swings his sword with him. This causes him to slash a 360 degree radius around him. Handsome Smile(Rank 1): Zain smiles and releases his perfect teeth for all to see. Women watching may faint, as will the weak of heart. Honor Slash(Rank 5): Zain holds his sword over his head and brings it down for a strong vertical strike. Though the strike has no deliberate affect, Zain does put his entire weight into the attack. ****Honorable Makeshift Hammer(Rank 7):Sometimes cutting doesn't work. If that is the case, Zain will turn his blade flat and use both hands to try and swing it downwards on his enemy. **** Honor Smack(Rank 12): Zain jumps straight up and swings his sword down at his enemy. He tries to smash their head with the flat side of his weapon, doing massive damage. ***** Skull Smash(Rank 15): Zain leaps at his enemy, using gravity and his momentum to bring his full weight down upon the enemy. As he nears he turns his sword flat and swings it down upon his enemies head. This weapon can do immense damage and can cause people to fall to their knees due to the nature of the attack. ****** Iron Smash(Rank 16): This attack is very similar to Skull Smash except this time doesn’t aim for the head. Instead he will aim for either a helmet or weapon, in hopes of breaking it. This attack still has Zain’s full body weight and the momentum of leaping towards the enemy behind it, and thus can still do massive damage. This Attack can break Iron. Honor Shield(Rank 4): Zain holds his sword downward and puts its in front of him. This can be used to block and attack and redirect damage. However, it is not very efficient. the ends of his arms are not protected and a strong enough force will send him sprawling backwards. **** Mother’s Defense(Rank 9): Zain Drives his sword into the ground in front of him and goes into a slight kneel behind it, hiding most of his body behind the blade and defending against attacks. This Technique can help Zain block attacks he wouldn't be able to block normally. However, he has to break the guard after an attack, lest his honor be destroyed by cowardice. '''Spin Cycle(Rank 20): '''Zain goes into the position he usually does for Mother's defense, dropping to one knee. Instead of just hiding behind his weapon, he begins to use his strength to spin it in front of him, creating a large moving barrier to deflect and block attacks, as well as hurt anyone that gets to close to it. Honor Strike(Rank 6): Zain reverses the grip on his sword and does a powerful uppercut attack. Though the strike has no deliberate affect, Zain does put his entire weight into the attack. **** Honorable Decimation (Rank 12): Zain runs at his opponent, reverses the grip on his sword and does a jumping uppercut attack, doing major damage to the enemy.This attack is also capable of sending the enemy into the air. ***** Overkill (Rank 16): Zain starts off with how he normally does Honorable Decimation; however, after the initial uppercut strike, he brings the sword back down for a devastating overhead slash. He uses his weight and gravity to amplify the downward strike. ****** ''Weapon and Armor: Ukeire : Steel Weapon: A 2 handed weapon with a 2 sided blade that runs up to spiked head piece. Beli: 17379 Category:Pirate Category:NPC